Doing What Is Right
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Everyone knows her as the girl on the Student Council, but she was much more than that. She is someone who supported Ikki's approval of defeating The Screws in their honor. She is someone who was excited to see him join them on the Student Council, but when she realized that they didn't hold up to their side of the deal, she does something that no one expected. Ikki/Council Girl.
1. Chapter 1

She remembered seeing him a few days ago. It was back when the President of the Student Council had a robattle against the leader of The Screws, the school gang that did everything they could to have robattles on school grounds without a care in the world. He sat on the ground with his eyes closed and a smirk proudly on his face. Amongst of chaos that the Medabots caused, she could only hear whispers of what he said to his friend. Facts about both Medabots without any hesitation or pause flew from his mouth like a bird taking flight. The way he predicted that Peppercat, the Medabot that was pitted against the President's Medabot, had a plan to win with her agility truly showed her just how intelligent he was.

It was a shame, she remembered, that he previously didn't have a Medabot to call his own until a few days ago. When she heard the rumors of him defeating The Rockers, a gang of Medafighters that forced kids to fight them, she was happy for him. He wouldn't lose his talent or passion for Medabots now, and he would most likely be happier than ever before. Erika, the girl that ran the newspaper club of the school and "friend", if she could call her that, of the boy she was thinking of, spread rumors around the school that the new Medabot was not only old, but defective as well.

Ikki didn't deserve to have a friend like her. A friend who didn't really care about him, or would listen to him whenever he brought up a good point. Sure, she knew that Ikki was also quite reckless. His grades and behavior in his classes were proof of this, but he knew when to back off from something it seemed. Unlike the school journalist. Why Ikki... Ikki Tenryou? Yes, that was his name. Why Ikki hung out with a girl like the journalist was confusing and illogical too.

"So you think that we should enlist the aid of Ikki Tenryou then?" The Student Council President asked her. Though the sudden question caused her to stop thinking about Ikki, she casually nodded and pointed to the chalkboard behind her. She had, while she waited for the President to show up to their new headquarters, wrote out all the details she could obtain about Ikki and the abilities of his new Medabot, Metabee.

"Yes sir. With the new, unheard of Medabot Ikki has, Samantha won't know what to do in terms of attacking him. Plus he did defeat three Medabots, one of which was an aerial Medabot, at the same time, which has to show some of Ikki's skills as a Medafighter."

"I see." He nodded several times. With each nod the passive lip he had grew into a smile much bigger than the last. It was when his smile couldn't move no more that he started to laugh happier than she had ever seen him. "Of course! He will be our ace in the hole! He will be the one to help us regain the Student Council room, and he'll represent that the old school rules!" He must have heard about Ikki's Medabot model being an old one for him to say such an odd statement. Regardless, it was at that point when the Vice President showed up to inquire what he had missed that she realized she no longer cared about what was discussed.

All she cared about was writing a simple letter for Ikki Tenryou to read and come to their temporary headquarters for their aid.

* * *

><p>(Author Note)<p>

Hello my fellow readers, reviewers, and followers! I welcome you to the bare, kinda updated archive known as the Medabots Fanfiction, and I'm here to try and add some breath to this desert! I know the prologue doesn't look like much, especially since it IS my shortest chapter to date; however, all good things come in time, and this story is one of them. So, per tradition with my other stories, I don't own Medabots or any other sort of reference I make to other shows, series, products, etc etc. With that said, some info!

The main reason I started this story was due to my personal opinion of Ikki's deal with the Student Council trio never getting completed for reasons unknown. What I mean by this is that -spoiler alert- Ikki doesn't get to become Vice President after the second episode like it was offered to him, but the show never hits the nail on_why_ he wasn't allowed to become Vice President. My girlfriend and I have bounced back ideas on it, but we can't seem to agree on why Ikki wasn't allowed to claim his position. So, in essence, not only is this my take on why he wasn't allowed, but it also allows me to give breath to the girl on the Student Council, who officially has no name might I add.

What can I say? I found her voice to be cute to match her overall design, and she seemed to really want Ikki to join them on the Student Council. It's for that reason I could also see her writing the letter to bring his attention to their building (it seriously looks like a love letter). So, all in all, this is my take on what would happen is she sought to befriend Ikki no matter the cost.

Now, I'll most likely be posting this with at least one or two more chapters since this prologue is so small, but that shouldn't be a problem. This is also one of three different versions of this story that are different between each one. So, until next time, stay golden everyone!

Kazikamikaze24


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear Ikki Tenryou. I am writing this to seek your attention for a very important matter. Please... No..." She crumbled the sheet of paper into a ball and threw it into the recycling bin in the classroom. It was currently lunchtime, so students were either eating in the lunch room, exploring the school with their friends, or were Robattling somewhere secret and from prying eyes. As much as she wanted to do anything else at the moment, she promised herself that she would accomplish this task so she could help the Student Council claim their old room back. That was something she would accomplish!

She would write Ikki Tenryou a letter to request a meeting between them and him!

"...Not even in my head can I make something seem right." She pressed the pen to her forehead, clicking it with a twitch of her finger. The sound of clicks did nothing to calm her, but it focused her attention elsewhere, which was what mattered at this point. Why couldn't she write a simple letter to the person she brought attention to the Student Council President to? He would essentially save the school, defeat The Screws gang, and become a role model for the student body! With him on the Student Council, students would listen to them more since they would finally have someone on "their" level they could talk to. Relate to them. A person who could talk to us about their needs and help us reach a comfortable middle ground that would make everyone happy!

So why couldn't she write something as simple as this letter to him?

"Hey boss!" She turned to the door and saw a tall, thin boy with spiky brown hair and wore a blue shirt with a white-collar and brown pants point to her. She knew him as Spike, a member of The Screws, and if he was here, then that meant that their boss was moments away from seeing her. "It's the puny girl from the Student Council!" A series of loud, obnoxious footsteps followed after the declaration, and she had no choice but to take a breath and began working on another letter for Ikki.

"You're right Spike. It's Iris, the runt of the litter!" Iris, hearing her name being put to use, glanced at their boss. The boss, officially known as Samantha, wore a blue button-up shirt with a black shirt underneath it, purple pants, and had orange shades around her neck. The proud smirk she wore the moment their eyes met told her that the boss had nothing but bad intentions for this meeting."I'm shocked to see one of the mighty Student Council in a classroom! I figured you would be with your fellow losers in that wooden supply closet. Oh!" Samantha leaned closer with her hand cupping her mouth. The glee in her eyes most likely meant that she wasn't apologetic about what she said. Iris would be surprised if she _was_ sorry in any manner. "I'm sorry, I meant your new Student Council room." Iris ignored her and went along with working on the letter she wanted to make for Ikki. There would be nothing gained by her getting into a verbal battle with Samantha, especially since she herself didn't own a Medabot.

It wasn't that she didn't like Medabots. She had more than enough money saved up to buy a modern Medabot, and the Student Council were given Dr. Bokchoys to use, which meant that she did have a Medabot. It was just one that she didn't hold any attachment to, and knew that if anything was to happen to it the school wouldn't care and replace it for her. If she had to give a reason as to why she didn't own a Medabot, it would be because she never had a reason to care to own one.

Not like Ikki at least. Everyone in school has heard of Ikki's passion for Medabots, Medafighters, and Robattles, yet knew that he hadn't earned no where near enough cash to actually buy a modern model like the other students. That didn't stop him from helping other students who asked questions about their Medabots and what could be wrong with them though. Maybe. Just maybe... If she had a reason like Ikki's to own a Medabot, then she would do everything in her power to finally buy one and to use it.

"Oh, what's this?" Samantha snatched the paper from Iris's desk and glanced down at it. It took a moment for her to read the little bit that was on it before a smirk appeared on the leader of The Screws. "OH, I see what this is!"

"You do boss?" Spike asked her. Much to her surprise, Samantha tuned to her subordinate and kicked him out of the room. A loud cry of "boss" echoed in the hallway as the boss closed the door and locked it. The silent noise of awkwardness filled the room. A noise that Iris sought to fill by clicking her pen and began to write a new letter for Ikki.

"So." The sudden word caught her attention. She looked up to see Samantha looking at her with aCheshire grin upon her face. Like the cat that ate the canary, she seemed all too pleased with her. "Who is the lucky guy huh?"

"W-Wh-What?" Samantha walked over to the desk and slid the sheet of paper in front of her. A finger tapped on the word Dear, making it obvious that this paper was for someone. Samantha then did something that Iris didn't expect. She suddenly sat on her chair, partially pushing her off it, and placed an arm around her.

"Don't be shy little bottle-cap girl." A hidden twitch occurred behind her large, swirly glasses. They were NOT shaped like bottle caps! A pat on the shoulder disrupted her from thinking any further about her glasses. "Dear old Samantha here will help you on making your love letter something special!"

"L-L-Lo-Lov-Lov-Love letter!?"

"It's so obvious that you're writing a love letter. So, tell me, who is the lucky guy huh?" Iris shook her head and shoved Samantha away from her. This certainly was no love letter! It was a too formal invitation that she didn't want to give Ikki! That was all she would have to say and it would be over! Yes, Samantha would most likely be suspicious of her asking for Ikki's attention, but it would be simpler than allowing Samantha to create ideas in her own head and use them against her.

So why would the words not coming to her?

"It... It isn't a love letter Samantha!"

"If it wasn't, then could you explain all of the crumbled papers in the recycling bin?" Iris glanced at the bin, which seemed to overflow with crumbled sheets of paper that she knew were hers. A sigh escaped her as she shook her head. "Look, I know that this may be embarrassing and all, seeing as I'm the one that kicked you and your crew out of your room and all. Not that I can't say that it wasn't deserved since you three were trying to ruin my style and all."

"I just don't know what to write okay!" The sudden response shocked Samantha. Iris assumed this since the girl jumped away from her as soon as she shouted her response. She didn't know why she shouted. She couldn't understand why her body was now shaking. All she wanted to do was write a simple invitation... So why was this becoming something much more than it needed to be? Samantha, much to Iris's confusion, took the pen from her and began to write on the sheet of paper. After a minute or two of mumbling, the sheet of paper was forced into her face.

"There!" Samantha pushed the paper into her face, making Iris grab it from the boss of The Screws and lifted it above her head. The paper, much to her displeasure, smudged her glasses, making her unable to see the details of the room or much of Samantha. What she was able to see was Samantha walking to the door and unlocked it. "That's all the help you're getting from me bottle-cap girl!" The door being slammed caused Iris to flinch. If it would have broke, then she would have to take the time to report it and write up the paperwork for the damages. Writing up the paperwork took too much time to successfully accomplish without feeling drained afterwards. Was this how adults felt after work?

"Oh right. The paper!" She, after cleaning her glasses, examined the paper and couldn't help but to read what Samantha wrote for her aloud. Well... She did after she filled in the missing link. It wasn't every day that a bully helped you out after all, but Samantha didn't know why she was writing the letter after all. "Dear Ikki, I was so impressed when you beat those Medabot Bandits. I'd love to get to know you better. Meet me after school behind the gym. Love, your secret admirer."

Hundreds of different thoughts and emotions ravaged her mind as she looked at the letter in her hands. It sounded completely unlike her! It was short, simple, and straight to the point of the matter. Well, the meeting part. And, if she was to be honest, he did impress her by defeating the Medabot Bandits, but she didn't imagine giving him a letter like this!

_'But... It is true to an extent, isn't it?'_ Iris thought to herself. She did admire him. She had been for some time now, but not in the romantic sense! She wanted to befriend him and nothing more! When she was about to grab a new sheet of paper to write her own letter, she paused when she looked over to what she was going to put the letter in. A small, blue envelope with bunnies on it, which was her favorite animal, and was going to place a red, heart-shaped sticker to seal it.

No matter what she did, it was going to look like a love letter!

"Forget it..." Iris mumbled to herself as she folded the letter and sealed it in the envelope. As she left the room to visit his shoe locker, a small blush formed on her cheeks at the very idea of her placing a love letter in someone's locker. Let alone Ikki Tenryou's locker!

It'd be nice if she could do something as bold as that.

* * *

><p>-Author Note-<p>

Hey readers, reviewers, and followers! Welcome back to version A of this story! My girlfriend and I decided to give the Student Council girl a name (Iris) due to a pun we made about her eyes and what could be behind those large glasses of hers. That, coupled with a flower joke and reference I made, got the name to stick. I'll actually describe her appearance in a chapter or two when she comes to a realization that is crucial for her.

I like how, in this version of the story, Iris is getting more character interaction than I originally pictured for her to have so quickly. I never actually pictured Samantha being the one to walk up on her and talk to her girl-to-girl, let alone actually writing the note for her to give to her secret admirer! That kind of stuff comes out during the writing process, which surprises me each and every time it occurs! The next chapter will either have her seeing Ikki for the first time in the temporary Student Council room with the President and Vice President, or it will be her thoughts on him as she waits with the others for Ikki to face Samantha in the next chapter. Either way, I'm having a blast creating ideas for this, and other, Medabot stories!

So, until next time, stay golden everyone!

Kazikamikaze24


End file.
